


your hoodie and our corner store

by facetiousmotives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Help, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Drugs, Seijoh - Freeform, Silly, Sweet, That's gay, Weed, aoba johsai, brief trigger warning, haikyu!! - Freeform, high, hoodie sharing, i have a headache, matsuhana - Freeform, matsukawa issei - Freeform, mlm, painless, pot, raining, soft, they're so soft and i love them help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousmotives/pseuds/facetiousmotives
Summary: (Brief TW for direct references to drugs!) It's finally a break for the Seijoh team! During this, Matsukawa's family takes a trip, but he decides to stay home. In the midst of his boredom, his friend Hanamaki texts him, asking to come over. They go to a corner store, smoke some weed, and various events unfold.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	your hoodie and our corner store

Matsukawa lay lazily on his bed, waiting for an interesting thing to happen. It was summer break, which would mean more practice, you’d think. That wasn’t the case this week, and because Coach Nobuteru was on a small vacation, the teammates had been instructed to practice privately or together, but they couldn’t do so on school grounds. Everyone, with the exception of Kyotani, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, took this as an opportunity for a break. Maybe Matsukawa should’ve agreed to meet with Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they offered. He rolled from his back to his stomach, shifting his phone out in front of him. “Perfect timing,” he whispered, when a message appeared, Hanamaki’s name tagged to it.

“Wyd?” Makki asked. 

“Literally nothing, lol. You?”

“Same.” Mattsun just stared at his phone. How was he supposed to respond to this? Just as he was about to send a meme, another message popped up. “Can I come over?” 

“Sure.” He repressed a smile, glad he’d been saved from his overpowering boredom. He rose from the bed, quickly cleaning his surroundings as well as himself. He slid on a gray t-shirt and light blue jeans, which was considered more put together than his usual hoodie and shorts.

After only thirty minutes, the ring of the doorbell followed a light knock on the front door. Mattsun tripped over himself, rushing to let Makki in from the worsening weather. It was growing cold, and the sky was covering itself up.

“Yo.” Mattsun greeted, opening the door and motioning for Makki to come inside.

“Could you have taken any longer to open the door?” Makki slapped Mattsun lightly on the arm. Mattsun took in Makki’s appearance, half gaping at his lack of layers.

“Not my fault you’re dressed like that. It’s, what, 2 degrees celsius outside? You’re wearing a t-shirt and shorts!” They both leaned against opposing walls of the entrance hall, Mattsun waiting for Makki while his numb fingers struggled to take off his shoes. Once they were off, Mattsun guided Makki into the living room they were both familiar with. Makki flopped onto the couch, somewhat shivering. “Do you want a hoodie or something?”

Makki looked up at Mattsun, his eyes gleaming with the sudden suggestion of a warm garment. “Yes, yes, yes, please.”

“I only have one and it hasn’t been washed in a while, but you’re gonna have to deal with it.” Mattsun’s voice drained in and out as he walked down the hall, into his room, and back; returning with a gray hoodie in hand. Makki recognized it instantly, as that was Mattsun’s typical shirt-of-choice outside of school. 

He slid on the gray hoodie, reading the familiar Aoba Johsai High School letters printed on the front when he looked down. He shuddered, hugging himself then stretching out his arms. The hoodie was a little big on Mattsun, so it was also big on him. He wiggled his fingers as they regained feeling. “Thank you~”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mattsun took a seat near Makki’s, turning on the TV. An episode of Naruto: Shippuden was on, the two paying half of their attention. They had already binged it together, and it was no use rewatching it. “Hmm… wanna smoke?” He suggested after a few minutes of silence.

“Sure, only if I can stay the night or until the smell goes away. My family would be pissed if I showed up smelling like weed.”

“Yeah, perfect timing. My parents and siblings are on a trip to Tokyo for a few days.”

Makki turned away from the screen, looking at Mattsun with perplexed eyes. “Why would you deny a trip to Tokyo?”

Mattsun shrugged, leaning back in his armchair, “Dunno, just didn’t wanna go. Didn’t wanna miss anything here if something were to happen. Plus, I expected Oikawa and Iwaizumi to be asking more frequently for volleyball practice.”

Makki eccentrically rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay, blame it on the volleyball.” Mattsun stuck his tongue out teasingly.

“Okay, if we’re gonna smoke, can we go to the corner store quick? Last time you got hungry and nearly cleared out the cabinets.”

Makki acted offended, similar to a client who was just told they weren’t allowed to see the manager. “Yeah, yeah, fine. You’re buying.”

“Uh-uh,” Mattsun shook his head, “No, who do you think had to replace all of the food you ate last time?”

“Mmmmm, fine.” A few more moments of watching their show passed before Makki sprung up. “Okay, let’s go.”

Mattsun followed, checking his phone for the weather support while walking. “Yo, it’s gonna rain soon. Lemme go get another jacket and an umbrella…” his voice trailed off into his room, “there’s only one umbrella, so we’re gonna have to double up if it rains.”

Makki mockingly made a kissy face, “Oooo~ all huddled up with my Mattsun~.”

“Oooo~,” he hit the back of his head lightly, then turned to open the door; after sliding on a black sports jacket. He held it for Makki, then turned around and locked it.

Walking down Matsukawa’s pathway, they made their way onto the street. 

“It’s close, right?” Makki said, rubbing his hands together as chills formed on his skin. 

“Only a ten-minute walk there and back.” 

They continued down the road together, kicking a rock between each other for entertainment. The rock skidded when Mattsun kicked it, hitting the root of a bush, then bouncing back to Makki. 

“Dude, dude,” Mattsun poked Makki’s arm before he moved to kick the rock. “That bush looks like Oikawa’s hair.”

Makki’s head turned quickly to look at the bush, his head immediately being thrown back with laughter when he saw it. “You’re-” he choked on his words, “So, so right.” Both doubled over, trying to contain their laughter and composure. Mattsun made a hyena-like sound, trying to regain his breath. The tears of laughter streaming down their faces were hardly noticeable when it began to rain. The two looked up at the sky, seeing that it got increasingly darker than before. 

“Oh, shit,” Makki’s breathy voice said, standing up straight. “Come on, we gotta hurry.”

“Yes sir,” Mattsun hurried behind Makki who was already speeding down the street. Catching up, Mattsun guided them both to the store, staying slightly in front of but beside Makki the entire way. “There,” Mattsun pointed at a Seven-Eleven directly ahead of them. He jogged to the door, holding it open for Makki.

“Awe~, what a gentleman,” Makki teased, making a kissy face at Mattsun again.

“Oh, shut it.”

They both nodded towards the cashier, greeting her. They walked through the aisles, trying to decide which options fit their appetite.

Makki elbowed Mattsun, “Whaddya want?”

“Somethin’ cheap, like chips or something. You?”

“I was just gonna get whatever you’re getting.”

“You,” Mattsun hit Makki’s head lightly, “are indecisive, my friend.” Mattsun located the chips, grabbing one flavor for himself and a different flavor for Makki. “This one’s your favorite, right?”  
“Yeah.” Makki turned his head toward the windows quickly, observing the situation outside. “We should hurry, it’s already drizzling.” 

The boys walked quickly to the counter, nodding to the cashier again after putting their items onto the counter. As she was scanning them, her cheeks flushed red, her wandering eyes finding their way to Mattsun’s. 

“Uh, uhm,” She stumbled over her words, “The, uh, total is 400 yen.” Fumbling a bit, she gave Makki his change back, continuing to steal glances at Mattsun.

Taking their bag, Mattsun motioned for Makki to follow him, nodding once more at the girl before leaving. Mattsun opened the door for him again, ensuring to make a remark this time. “Ladies first~.” Makki stuck out his tongue at Mattsun then stretched his arm into the street once outside. 

“Yeah, it’s raining pretty hard already.” 

“Hm?” Mattsun asked into his bag, searching for his umbrella.

“You brought your umbrella, right?”

He held it up, smiling. “Of course, wouldn’t wanna get soggy.” He popped it open, walking into the street. Makki hesitated to follow behind him, stepping forward a bit then bending over to look out into both sides of the street. Mattsun rolled his eyes, motioning for him to follow, “Let’s go, it’ll just get harder the more we wait.”

He stepped out to the taller boy, shoving him over a bit to conquer territory underneath the umbrella. “Let me in then.”

“Shoulda brought your own,” Mattsun teased. “Here, lock our arms together.”

“Awe, how romantic~,” Makki poked fun, locking his arm with his friend’s.

“No, stupid, it saves space.” He gestured to Makki’s side. “See? You’re not getting absolutely pummeled right now thanks to my tactical thinking.”

“Am I… missing something? When did you get that?” 

Mattsun punched the shorter boy’s arm with his free hand, “I have more than you.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Fair enough.” Mattsun’s head turned on his neck slowly, observing his surroundings. “Say, you up for some runnin’?”  
“What? No-” Makki didn’t get to finish, Mattsun grabbing his wrist quickly and running, twisting, turning down all of the streets they had already been on that day. A sheepish grin crept on Makki’s face when he caught a glimpse of Mattsun’s unusually illuminating smile that had taken shape onto his face. 

Mattsun slowed down when he reached his familiar neighborhood, letting go of Makki’s wrist. He straightened out himself, turning around to smile at Makki and ensure he’s covered by the umbrella once again.

“What’re you smiling at, maniac?” Makki struggled to regain his breath, “You don’t just break out sprinting at full speed for five minutes, especially when it’s pouring outside.”

“Figured we’d get home faster if we ran.”

“Well, yeah, that’s not rocket science.” Makki shook his head at Mattsun, smiling. “You’re nuts. Okay, come on, it’s right down there.” 

The two walked at a standard pace again underneath their shared umbrella. Reaching his property, Mattsun led the way to the front door. Opening it and leaving the shorter boy inside, he locked the door after him and took off his coat.

“You’re not too wet, are you?” Mattsun asked his guest, walking to the kitchen to retrieve drinks. 

“No, just a bit damp. It’ll dry off soon.”

“Okay, come then.” He led him to his bedroom, Makki jumping to lay on his stomach on the bed. Mattsun closed the door, simultaneously straightening up quickly and cracking his window open with a thin book to keep it open.

“Want me to play music or something?” Makki asked when Mattsun sat cross-legged next to him on the bed, a small red box of joints in hand.

“Sure, whatever you want is fine.” he pulls one out of the box, handing it to the boy sprawled across the bed. Mattsun pulls out another for himself, setting the box aside on his nightstand, then shifting to lean his back against the head of the bed. Mattsun lights his own smoke, coughing when he takes a single drag. 

“First one always gets me, hah,” he coughed out a bit more smoke. He offered Makki the lighter, “Here.”

Makki sits up slightly, propping his head up with his arm, holding the joint to his mouth with the unoccupied hand. Mattsun leans forward, lighting Makki’s for him. “Thanks.” 

The first song of Makki’s chosen playlist began, a low bass guitar striking the air. Mattsun immediately recognized the beat, “This... is this from the playlist I gave you? You liked it?”

“Yeah. Hate to admit it, but you’ve got an ear for music.”

“Ah~ you know I’m the best~” Mattsun teased, resting his head against the wall behind him and smiling.

“It didn’t kick in already for you, did it? You’re getting too cocky, tsk tsk tsk…” Makki returned the gibe, shaking his head. 

“Hey, at least not as cocky as Oikawa after they started dating. God, I didn’t think a man’s ego could expand that much…” 

“But you do gotta give it to him, the man managed to tame Iwaizumi.” Makki pointed out.

“Yeah, that had to have been hard... still, they’re so grossly affectionate. Yuck. And that best friends to lovers trope they have? So overused.” Mattsun shook his head jokingly, mocking their friend’s relationship.

“Okay, okay, I will admit that it can be a bit overbearing. But, they got something admirable.” Makki’s tone was genuine for once.

“Hmm, yeah? I guess you’re right, I wouldn’t mind being in a relationship.” Mattsun drew another smoke.

“Me neither. It’s lonely, save me Mattsun~.” Makki joked again, pouting.

“Hell no, suffer.” Mattsun poked fun, looking at the boy and smirking. “But no, on a more serious note, got anyone in mind to free you from your loneliness~?” He asked teasingly.

“Hm. None of your business.” smoke puffed out of Makki’s mouth with his jokingly cold words.

“Nooo~, tell me. I’m your best friend, right?”

“What are we, school girls?” Makki mocked, “No, you don’t deserve to know, you low-life.”

“Hey, low blow man, low blow.” Mattsun laughed, leaning forward to smack Makki’s arm. 

“Y’know, you totally could’ve had a chance with that girl from the store.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

“She kept looking at you while we were checking out. You’re really telling me you didn’t notice?” Makki’s face grew pale, rather than red like Mattsun expected, based on the topic at hand.

“Makki? You… you okay?” He poked Makki’s arm, his tone shifting quickly from intrigued to concerned. 

“Uh, yeah, just-” His words cut off, Makki swiftly springing from the bed, laying the lit joint into the ashtray cautiously. “Give me a second,” he quickly ran into the bathroom outside of Mattsun’s room, disappearing from his view.

He sat in confusion, his body tense and perked up. It wasn’t until Mattsun heard sounds of retching until he too sprung up, laying his smoke on the tray as well, then rushing to the bathroom. 

“Oh, god, Makki,” Mattsun knelt over Makki, rubbing circles into his friend’s back; who was bent over the toilet, while his body strained to employ his immune system.

Makki sat up after a minute, wiping his mouth and giving a sorry smile to Mattsun. “Sorry, guess the pot didn’t agree with something I ate.” Makki now sat cross-legged across from his crouching friend, who rose promptly and left the room.

“It’s fine, I’ll be right back, stay there.” It only took a few minutes of Makki sitting on the floor, bored, for Mattsun to appear in the door frame again. “Here, take this.” Mattsun placed a glass of water and a Pepto-Bismol pill onto the counter, then offered his hand to Makki. “Come on, get up.”

“Thanks,” Makki took his hand, the color returning to his face shortly after he took the medicine. “Don’t fret, Mattsun~, I’m okay.” Makki said in response to the worried yet disapproving look on the boy’s face.

“I don’t care if you say you’re fine, you just threw up quite a bit. I’ll make some soup or something, what kind do you want? We only have canned.” Mattsun leaned against the door frame, looking to Makki for an answer.

“Uhh, it really isn’t that big of a deal, don’t worry.”

“What kind of soup do you like?” Mattsun smiled at the shorter boy, turning around to make his way to the kitchen cabinets.

Makki followed, tucking his hands into the hoodie’s pockets, “I’ll eat anything.” He invited himself to sit down, settling into the tall wooden chair of the kitchen’s middle island. Sitting here instead of the table a few feet away, they were able to face each other while talking, because of the island’s surface stovetop.  
Mattsun moved from place to place in the kitchen, collecting the necessary items to ready their meal. “Do you want crackers with it?” He asked, smiling up at his friend.

“Crackers? Do people normally eat crackers with their soup?” The sitting boy laughed, sincerely confused.

“Are you being serious? Have you never been to a restaurant?” Mattsun raised his eyebrows.

“I’ve never ordered soup at a restaurant, so I wouldn’t know.” Makki’s cheeks felt burning red, embarrassed from his oblivious question.

“Yes! People do eat crackers with their soup!” Mattsun exclaimed, finding humor in Makki’s cluelessness. “Honestly, how could you not know? I thought it was a pretty common thing.” He laughed, pouring the finished soup into bowls for the two.

Makki sighed, jokingly rolling his eyes when Mattsun set his bowl in front of him. “Well excuse me for not knowing the customs of soup, your majesty~.” He bowed his head and waved his arm.

“Yeah, and would a king be cooking meals for other people?” Mattsun teased, sitting down next to the shorter boy, “I think not.” He smiled at Makki, then turned to begin eating his meal. It was silent for a solid two minutes while the boys scarfed down their food.

“Makki,” Mattsun broke the silence, getting up to clean his dishes, “Are you done? You’ve only eaten half of it.”

“Ah, yeah, if I eat any more right now I’d probably be sick again.”

Mattsun frowned, “Okay, but you should eat the rest later; you need proper food. I’ll put it in the microwave to keep it warm, so you can get it whenever you’d like.”

Makki didn’t attempt to protest, handing the bowl over to the dark-haired boy. “I don’t know how you’re still so level-headed. Weed really doesn’t affect you that much, huh?”

“What gave you that idea? I’m definitely not sober right now, and neither are you. I can just handle myself better.” Mattsun rid of the dishes, then stood in front of the hallway entrance a few steps from Makki. “Shall we continue, prince~?” Mattsun bent over in a chivalrous manner, stepping aside to not block the hallway and laughing.

Makki upped and hit Mattsun lightly on the head, “Oh, shut up. Yes, we can, king~.” 

“Okay, but I’m not letting you smoke anymore. You’ll just throw up.” They entered the room, both returning to their previous spots. Makki once again lay down on the bed, with his head propped up to look at the brown-haired boy.  
“Damn, that’s rough.” Makki laughed, “I wasn’t planning on it anyway. I’m like, half-high already.”

“I know, idiot. I can tell, with you and your dumbass behavior.” Mattsun reached for one of the smokes in the tray, re-lighting it.

Makki hit Mattsun’s arm lightly as it retracted, “Oh, yeah~? How could you tell?”

“You’re being even more of a dumbass than usual.” He smirked, looking down at Makki.

“Hey! That’s not fair~, you should be nicer to me, Mattsun.” He huffed playfully, clearly joking. 

“You’ve really got your Oikawa impersonation to the point, huh? He’d kill you if he found out.”

“Yeah, probably. But I really don’t care.” Makki laughed.

Mattsun’s eyes shone for a moment, switching his focus to his empty hand. “Hey, Makki.” His eyes fixated on his now fiddling hands.

Makki’s head cocked to the side, trying to understand the reason for the sudden change in mood. “Hm?” 

“You… you were talking earlier about how you wouldn’t mind being in a relationship similar to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s.” He paused, stealing a glance at the pink-haired boy. “I guess what I intend to ask is, well, why?”

Makki laughed again at Mattsun’s silly question. “Whaddya mean why? Wouldn’t everyone aspire to be in a relationship like theirs?”

“Well, yeah, I guess.” Makki sat comfortably in the silence, but Mattsun’s head urged him to satisfy his questions. Only ten seconds passed by before he spoke without thoroughly thinking, “You also mentioned earlier that there’s someone you like. Who… is it?”

The smaller boy lifted his head in an attempt to make eye contact with his friend. His answer was hesitant, trying to find the right words, “Do you really… have to ask that?” He offered another one of his pathetic, sorry smiles at Mattsun. Mattsun lifted his head, his mouth hanging open slightly while looking at his friend. Makki laughed again, genuinely, “Don’t look at me like that, Mattsun. Don’t be weird about it, either.”

Mattsun sat up, his body tense. He returned the blunt to the tray, putting it out again. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “...Forgive me if I’ve mistaken, but it’s… me, right?” 

“You moron! Yes, it’s you.” As he teased, Mattsun’s face went through a wide range of emotions. He moved his face down to Makki’s quickly, only about a foot away from it. 

“Makki… that’s gay.” Mattsun’s face was completely serious, but only for a few seconds. He threw his head back with laughter as the other boy’s face went bright red. Steam was practically emitting from his ears.

“You- you idiot! Yeah, it’s gay, that’s like the entire point of this conversation! Take it seriously!” He sat up, quickly shifting from laying down to his legs folded beneath him. His fist knocked into the rocking Mattsun’s shoulder. 

Mattsun wiped his tears, straightening out his back. “Okay, okay. I’ll take it seriously if you properly confess.”

Makki’s face somehow got brighter. He closed his eyes, firmly placing his fists on his knees. “Mattsun, I like you.”

Mattsun’s eyes softened, looking at the flustered boy so close to him. This flustered boy who’d been his best friend for so long, who couldn’t even look at him right now. “Open your eyes and face me.” His eyes opened hesitantly, sheepishly looking to Mattsun. He too shifted his position, now having his legs tucked under him as well. “Hanamaki, may I kiss you?” 

They were only feet apart, but it felt closer. Makki nodded, gulping. Mattsun cupped the boy’s neck, pulling him closer. He met their lips, initiating their awkward first kiss. Mattsun pulled away, rubbing his thumb on Makki’s neck before pulling away. They sat staring wide-eyed at each other. Both boys looked away at the same time, wrapping their heads around what just happened.

Mattsun looked back up at his friend, fiddling with his thumbs, “Would you go out with me, please?”

Hanamaki blushed, looked at him, and immediately laughed. “That’s gay~.” He joked.

“You were gay first.” Mattsun laughed too, pushing the boy’s shoulder lightly.

“I’ll be your boyfriend if you’ll be mine.”

Mattsun smiled, grabbing Makki’s arm. He laid back, pulling him on top of him, then wrapping his arms around him. “Of course.” They laid in the warmth of the boy’s bed, completely endorsed in each other. 

“It’s warm with you, Mattsun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sounds bad, lmao. I had a headache while writing the end at 2:30 am. Due to this, I also refused to proofread it. My head hurts :) I also had writer's block for almost an entire month so this was all written in small segments. Anyway, please enjoy it! Thank you for reading. Hope you've had a great day/morning/night. Continue to do your best! I appreciate that you're here, so please take care of yourself. Make sure you rest and eat, bye-bye!


End file.
